criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Julian Ramis
Julian Ramis was the killer of teenager Freddy Stewart in In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough), and a suspect in the murder investigations of high school senior Vicky Lopez in Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) and his father, middle-aged man Edward Ramis, in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy). Profile Initially appearing as a 12-year-old middle schooler, Julian is seen with ruffled short brown hair. He wears a red and white T-shirt which has a picture of half a red face in the center. Above the T-shirt, he wears a green bodywarmer. It is made known that Julian is a smoker and wears Eau Delà. As of his second appearance, Julian is a 17-year-old high schooler. He wears a gray beanie over his slightly longer hair, a maroon T-shirt, and a dark gray jacket. He also wears a red Fairview High School badge. It is discovered that he chews gum, supports the Grim Badgers, and drinks ginger beer, along with smoking and dealing cannabis. Per his third appearance, it is revealed that he knows chemistry, eats meatloaf and listens to Byron Uno. Events of Criminal Case In the Dead of Night Julian was the one who reported about the murder of Freddy moments after the incident. When Jones and the player interrogated him, he said that he heard some people arguing while walking down the park. As he stopped, he heard someone running away and then he went to see what happened, finding Freddy's body. He thus concluded that he and Freddy were friends and that they used to hang out at the abandoned house together. Julian was due for a second conversation when Ramona Stewart stated that he and Freddy had robbed Alden Greene's mansion together. Julian, however, denied and claimed that he had declined Freddy's offer and then went to the park to smoke a cigarette. He then saw Freddy running inside the park, being followed by someone from the Greene mansion and not long after, he found him dead. At the climax of the investigation, Julian was incriminated as the one behind Freddy's murder. Julian stated that he and Freddy were celebrating at Cooper Park after the duo successfully robbed the Greene mansion. Freddy was very happy and became fascinated by the stolen crossbow, thinking of it as a trophy, thus handing it to Julian for a celebration. However, the crossbow was extremely old and rusty, and as a result fired on its own and went right through Freddy's left eye, killing him instantly. Even though the murder was an accident, Julian was still arrested for taking part in a crime, leading him to get a 1-year sentence in a juvenile detention center. Too Cruel for School Five years later, Julian—now a student at Fairview High—became a suspect again after Cathy found his fingerprints on the victim's wallet. He was disgruntled to see Gloria and the player, believing that the latter was back to ruin his life once again. However, he denied stealing Vicky's wallet when Gloria informed him of her death. He claimed that the victim had dropped her wallet at the cafeteria and that he had given it back to her, not wanting to have another run-in with the police after his release. Julian was spoken to again about a sample of cannabis that bore his and the victim's DNA. He was shocked to see he was busted and then confessed to smoking the cannabis so he could relax. Vicky had found out and begged him for some since she was stressed out because of her mother. He had agreed to sell an ounce but since she never paid him for it, he resorted to stealing her wallet. Julian was then taken into custody for the possession of cannabis. Julian was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Coach Kirk for Vicky's murder. But he was later spoken to about his mental health after Dr Greg Gibbs requested that they dropped Julian's charges so that he could get psychological counseling for his untreated depression. When Jones told him that his charges would be dropped if he attended mandatory counseling, Julian thanked them and told them that they wouldn't regret letting him go. Hear My Cry Hours after being released, Julian became a suspect for the third time after Jones and the player found his driver's license by his father's corpse. After asking if they had come to see him to talk to his dad, Jones told him that his dad had been murdered by the Rocket Cow Killer. Julian then broke down in tears as the last thing he had told his father was that he hated him. Later, Julian informed the player that Rosamund Wilcox had been sleeping with his father and branded her a liar. Julian was spoken to again about his presence at the police station. When asked why he had snooped around the station, he revealed that he had read their files to see what they knew about his father's murder. He then broke down about his father and reminisced on their time together. Jones then warned him that if he snooped in their files again, they would have to arrest him. Julian was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Rosamund Wilcox for Edward's murder and the eleven other murders she had committed as the Rocket Cow Killer. Trivia *Julian is one of the characters to physically appear in two seasons of the game. *Julian is one of the characters to appear as a suspect in two consecutive cases. *Julian is the youngest human killer in the game. *The reincarnation of Julian resembles Jughead Jones from Riverdale, based on the Archie Comics. *Per his driver's license in Hear My Cry, Julian's birthday falls on March 13. Case appearances *In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough) *Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of The Conspiracy) *Hear My Cry (Case #6 of The Conspiracy) Gallery JRamisGrimsborough.png|Julian, as he appeared in In the Dead of Night (Case #18 of Grimsborough). JRamisConspiracy.png|Julian, as he appeared in Too Cruel for School (Case #5 of Conspiracy). JRamisConspiracyC237.png|Julian, as he appeared in Hear My Cry (Case #6 of Conspiracy). 18_jail_julian.png|Julian, sentenced to 1 year in a Juvenile Detention Center for the involuntary manslaughter of Freddy Stewart. JRamisConspiracyA.png|Julian, arrested for being in possession of cannabis; he was later released, however. ERamisConspiracyV.png|Edward Ramis, Julian's late father. OG_SUS_18_601.jpg JRamisConspiracyMC236.jpg JRamisConspiracyMC237.jpg Case_18.jpg|Julian in a promotional piece of artwork. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers